The Perks to Being a Wallflower
by THE KYO
Summary: Naruto's gay and he knows it, the problem is, so does everyone else. So it shouldn't be a surprise when he gets the hots for one of Neji's newest friends, should it? Maybe the feeling's mutual... Yaoi/PWP/Smut :D surprise
1. Sexual Orientations are for Losers

A.N. Well, here I am again, it would mean a lot to me if someone reviewed...if not, then this story--like so many others--will have to fall victim to suicide. Warning: The characters in this stories will be slightly OOC, mainly Hinata and Gaara...

Disclaimer: A - asshole

Chapter I: Sexual Orientations are for Losers

_Being a teenager means dealing with: Peer Pressure - people warn you about it, but it's not serious until you deal with it in high school when some guy is trying to feel up your dress. College - you HAVE to apply somewhere eventually... (or that's what the teachers tell you). Friends - Fake or not, they're always around. Grades - Both good and bad (when they're good, then you're happy, if not... then not so much). Parents - You either love 'em or hate 'em. Managers - You know, that one guy at the medium wage job that your working at that thinks he owns you because he gets paid three cents more. Hormones - Sooner or later you have to reach puberty, weather you like it or not. Dates - We all dread being asked (or asking in some cases) on our first one. First Kisses - They're always the worst ones (mainly cause one or both you have no idea what the hell you're doing.). Girlfriends/Boyfriends - Gay, straight or lesbian, you'll come across it sooner or later. Stereotypes - Just because someone is different, doesn't mean they're not human. _

_People can be cruel, not that it's their faults... well it is, but the times we're living in don't promote the kind of open minded thought process that humans should have in the twenty-first century. Especially not America, we got it worst of all, what with being founded by the Puritans and what not, the holiest of the holy. And now, after what, almost five hundred years, American minds are still set to those ridiculous beliefs. Two guys can't even kiss in the street without someone thinking its wrong and that they're going to hell. I'll admit that they are loosening their tight grip on the bible and leaning towards more 'liberated' ideals, but until we come out of this mind frame, I fear the American population will never be free. _

_That is why some of the _varied sexual orientation_ choose to visit the wonderful country of the rising sun: Japan._

_To spend time with a people that do not take the time to judge your every action. There, if you want you buy porno on the street, you can! If you want to buy little girls 'used' underwear just to sniff, you can! But most importantly, if you happen to think two guys getting together and screwing like rabbits is the hottest thing on the planet, they welcome you with warm, comforting arms. They understand you and have all types of media to release your dormant inner yaoi fan girl/boy tendencies..._

The girl stopped reading and looked up at her male counterpart with a funny look; his blue eyes were focused intently on her, blonde brows raised in anticipation. He leaned forward in his chair across from her, his head leaning on both fists, oblivious to all coherence's. She cleared her throat, then, out of an act of nervousness, twirled a lock of her navy blue hair around a violet-tipped finger.

"So..." He urged, his sapphire eyes hopeful.

"You don't see anything wrong with this prompt?" she questioned, a little surprised.

He frowned, snatching the notebook paper away, glancing through the words. He pursed his lips when he was done, looking up and shaking his head. "What's wrong with it?"

"You can't write that, Naruto!" Her normally quiet voice rose, earning a 'shush' from the nearby library attendant.

"Why not?" His eyes were surprised.

"Because." She said in a hushed whisper.

"Lemme guess, cause I put the religious stuff in here, right?"

Her pale eyes almost popped out of her skull, was he serious?

She snorted. "Yeah and it kind of clashes with the talk about used schoolgirl panties in vending machines."

Naruto bent his head over the paper again. "Hey," he started after a few once-overs. "I didn't say anything about vending machines... How would you know about that?" His expressive eyebrow raised in suspicion.

Her normally pale face turned a deep scarlet as the bluenette searched for an excuse. "W-Well I-I ... m-meaning t-that... um... y-you s-see..." She stuttered, dreading the return of the thing that plagued her youth.

"Jeeze, Hinata, you're not gonna have a stutter-fit are you?"

She sighed, giving up. "Naruto, you cant turn that kind of stuff in. Be serious, the professor won't accept it."

"And why the hell wouldn't he? It's the truth." He stated proudly, smiling, his eyes disappearing behind his prominent dimples. Hinata blushed, when he did that she regretted that the blonde was gay.

Oh well, fate couldn't be helped.

"It's just... oh never mind." She looked up at the clock sitting on the wall, it was almost two 'o clock. "Come on, lets go, we gotta meet Kiba pretty soon." Naruto's grin--if possible--grew larger.

"Ahh, Kiba, huh." He jerked his eyebrows up and down suggestively; her blush grew wider, covering her face in deep scarlet.

"Yes, two weeks now." She said while gathering her big, bulky math book and tossing it into the over-stuffed backpack Neji got her for Graduation.

"I'm happy for you." Naruto said abruptly, his things were already put away. He stood beside the table watching--not bothering to help--her put her things away. He smirked at he saw the tips of her ears darken another three shades. "And for the love of god, don't be so shy about it; you turn red when I mention his name. Is he that good?"

Now her face started to turn burgundy.

"What?! No, we haven't done any thing like that."

"Bummer, I heard he's hung like a horse."

"Naruto!"

Naruto laughed then, placing his hands behind his head in a comfortable position as the blue haired girl walked beside him. After a few moments of silence, he got fed up with the quiet and asked his long time friend the question he had been dying to know since she told him they would be meeting her beau later on that day.

"Hey Hinata?" He stated casually, not trying to make himself seem too eager.

The girl turned curious orchid eyes towards him.

"Yes Naruto?"

"You're cousin's gonna be there, right?"

Hinata paused for a second. "Neji? Yeah, he'll be there... Why?" The blonde shrugged.

"Just wandering." If Neji was going to be there, that means _he_was gonna be there too. Naruto almost jumped for joy... almost.

It had been a long time since the Uzumaki had been in a real relationship. Far too long. He was in his prime--twenty years old, healthy and spry (spry? who says that anymore?)--he was ready for anything. And since he got rid of that _whore_he was sure his heart was ready for anything too. Sasuke had been a convenience, someone to fuck, then get rid of. He knew he sounded like a bad person saying that, but it was the truth. There was no love between him and the Uchiha, just sex, and neither one seemed to have a problem with it. They used each other--think of it as a mutual agreement--and when Naruto was done, he dropped the guy faster than he could blink. Sasuke Uchiha had the reputation of doing the exact same thing, so why not give the bastard a taste of his own medicine?

Naruto smiled as he remembered the look on the ebony-haired boys face. It was the look that said 'I'm the hottest pice of ass on campus, you can't dump me', but sure enough he was dumped, like the piece of garbage that he was.

Stupid Sasuke.

But of course he got over it--like always. Two days later Naruto found him clinging to the arm of some older guy who wore too much make up and hideous purple eye makeup. 'Must be his pimp' Naruto thought at the time, laughing while he walked to his afternoon class. He didn't worry about it anymore, however. There was someone else that tickled his fancies, someone much better than Sasuke Uchiha, but the only problem was Naruto didn't know the guy all that well; he was a friend of Neji's, a freshman. And Naruto swore on every blonde head on his body that he would have that freshman--in every way possible.

Just as soon as he figured out his name.

Yes, the name, the only aspect keeping him from reaching his petty little goal. It was pretty pathetic from a bystanders point of view, but hey, this was Naruto Uzumaki, he would do almost anything to meet a new, virile piece of fresh meat, and nothing was gonna stop him from getting into the pants of the cute little red head always trailing behind Neji Hyuuga.

The duo arrived at the campus courtyard sooner than expected, but already saw a group of friendly--and not so friendly-collage-goers surrounding a low, circular plateau. Some were seated at the edge of the steps, other in adjacent benches. One of the students--a brunette, tall and classically handsome by Naruto's standards--stood to wave a greeting at them. Kiba pulled Hinata in for a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek, causing the girl to blush slightly, he chuckled a little when he saw this.

"It's about time you got here, we were getting restless." He said in a cheerful voice, turning around to lead the still blushing girl to one of the benches nearby, where he gave her a small lunch box containing her food. Hinata said a quiet thank you before siting and enjoying her meal with the rest of the group.

Naruto, on the other hand, was too busy searching to notice the actions of the shy Hyuuga. He attempted to glance around the faces of his peers nonchalantly, not searching for green eyes under a mass of scarlet hair. He almost jumped out of his skin when a hand clamped down on his shoulder from behind him. He started a little, turning his head to see his captor; the translucent, almost white eyes were full of hidden amusement. Naruto frowned.

"Jeeze, Neji, don't creep up on me like that." He put his palm to his heart in feigned shock. The elder Hyuuga rolled his eyes.

"What's the matter, Naruto? Looking for someone?" He tilted his head to the side, his smirk was too close to a smile.

The blonde was quick to put on an act. He sputtered, "Whu...I...psshh, no."

Neji's eyebrow lifted in blatant disbelief. "Really?" Naruto tool the defensive, narrowing his eyes at the slightly taller male.

"Yeah, why? _Should_ I be looking for someone?"

"Maybe. They're certainly looking for you."

_Wait..._ Someone was looking for him? _That didn't sound right... Who could possibly? Unless... Dammit! Finish your sentences, Naruto. Ok, now, just ask Neji what he means. Who could be looking for me? Absolutely not the red head hottie... Could it? _Naruto's thoughts rambled on even as he stared at the Hyuuga in disbelief, a funny look crossing his features. Neji rolled his eyes again began to walk away.

"Wait, Neji! Who's looking for me?" He reached out for the bunette's shoulder, almost coming into contact with it, before someone grabbed his arm, yanking him backwards to a full halt. The blonde was about to scream out a string of curses to the person for almost making him fall fat on his ass, before he found himself staring into dull green eyes. His mouth snapped shut immediately.


	2. BIsexual is still GAY

Chapter II: **BI**-sexual is still **GAY**

"You're Naruto Uzumaki?" the red head asked. Naruto nodded.

"I, uh... well, you know... yeah."

The other boy raised an eyebrow. Wait... He didn't have eyebrows. Naruto had never been too close to notice. But it didn't really matter; he didn't need them, they would have only gotten in the way of the tattoo on his forehead. Naruto was too busy paying attention to this to notice that the other male had consented to giving him a strange look.

"Are you just gonna stare at me or ask me _my_ name?" The red head said, crossing his arms across his chest. Naruto blinked.

"Uh... oh yeah. What's your na-"

"I'm Gaara." The other replied before the blonde could get his entire sentence out.

"Gaara?"

"Yes."

Naruto nodded, scratching the back of his head. Why was this harder than he expected it to be? Ok. Now he knew the guy's name, so what next?

_Does he even like me?_ He pondered silently, watching the way the red head eyed him up and down like a piece of candy. _I guess so..._ He was surprised when Gaara spoke suddenly.

"Do you have a boyfriend, Naruto?"

Naruto was put of by the boy's candor; it took him 30 seconds longer to answer than normal. "Hu-...what? I'm n-not gay... heh..." He stumbled unconvincingly,looking at Gaara and the unconvinced look in his eyes. Then he gave up. "Um, no, not anymore. I use too, but we broke up a few weeks ago."

Another question, "Why did the two of you break up?"

"There was nothing between us, you know, no real connection."

A nod.

"What was his name?"

Naruto frowned. "What's with all the questions? Am I taking part in an interrogation or something?!"

Gaara shook his head and placed his hand on the back of his neck. "No, I just wanted to find out some things about you, seeing as we've never talked."

"Well, what's with all the personal questions right off the bat?" He sighed.

"I'm not allowed to ask personal questions to a potential companion?" This was said in an even monotone voice, but even so, it was amusing to Naruto's ears. Nonetheless, he perked up when he heard that he could potentially be Gaara's new 'companion'.

And it took a full twenty seconds to convey the meaning of 'companion' in light of their little discussion. That's when his blue eyes grew wide he nearly kissed the boy in front of him. He held back, however, just barely. Instead he cleared his throat, hoping he didn't misunderstand the meaning of the red heads words.

"Gaara, nobody say's companion anymore."

"Companion, boyfriend, lover... It all pretty much means the same thing." He said sternly, not taking his green eyes away from the blonde.

Naruto almost pounced the other right then. Instead, he gave a hearty laugh.

"Either way, when you meet a person you can't ask them such personal questions so soon. You have to be more subtle."

Gaara's red head tilted to the side in a complete uke gesture.

"Like what?" He asked, curious now.

"Like... What's your favorite color?"

It looked like he stopped to think for a moment. "Black."

"Who's your favorite band?"

"AFI."

"What's you're favorite movie?"

"Beauty and the Beast."

"What's your favorite..." Naruto paused. "Are you serious? Beauty and the Beast?" He raised a sunny yellow brow. Gaara twitched.

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?"

"... No..." He made a dismissive gesture with his hands before replacing them in his pockets. "... Anyway, you're supposed to ask questions like that, and not be so blunt." Gaara nodded, pouting his lower lip; Naruto tried (and he tried very hard--gold star for effort) not to stare at the boys mouth, but he couldn't help it. He really couldn't. And, of course, he was caught... again. Gaara narrowed his black rimmed eyes at the Uzumaki.

"What are you thinking about, hmm?"

He didn't want to know. But more importantly, Naruto didn't want to tell him.

"What makes you think I'm thinking about anything?"

_Because every average person has at least one thought in their head, duh._

Like the word _ampallang_. Ampallang is such a funny word. Ampallang. It's even spelled funny too. A-m-p-a-l-l-a-n-g. Ampallang, ampallang, ampallang. Yeah...

But Naruto wasn't thinking about penis piercing, because that would be bad. Instead he was thinking of all the ways the red head could use his mouth. On all the places he could use it too... And other things. No one knows what kind of things are capable of popping up and circling around in the filthy gutter that he calls a brain. No one really wanted to know, actually, that's how he knew Gaara didn't want to know. He just didn't want to know.

_Stop being a whore Naruto! You're not gonna mess this one up!_ The Uzumaki mentally berated himself. Gaara wasn't some piece of ass that he could just jump on. He was better than that, he deserved better than that. Naruto knew this but that didn't excuse the fact that he was so damn ..._taintable_.

Definitely a virgin.

Gaara sighed, folding his arms across his chest. "You're a bad liar, Naruto."

Ok, so maybe he was, but that just meant he didn't like to lie. It was just for the red head's own good.

"Well I don't get a lot of practice, ok." He settled, placing his hands in his pockets. Gaara shifted.

"I know you like me, Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto was stunned to silence.

For a little guy, Gaara sure was blunt.

He continued, "You've been asking Neji about me, he came to tell me, of course, but I specifically told him not to tell you anything about me. I wanted you to come to me yourself. But that never happened, so... I prompted Neji to set things up to where me and you would definitely have the chance to meet. So here we are." Naruto nodded, moving the tiniest bit closer.

"Uh huh, and where exactly is here?"

Gaara made a face. It was an 'as if you didn't know' kind of face that caused the blonde to raise an eyebrow. Gaara huffed.

"You wanna go out with me or what?"

Was this guy serious? Geez, but he really wasn't playing around. When Gaara saw what he wanted, he went after it, no questions asked. And now he had his little green eyes set on Naruto, he didn't know if he should be excited or terrified of that fact. Well mostly excited, not really terrified; he didn't have any reason to be terrified of Gaara.

Did he?

Gaara tapped his foot.

"Uh... sure, why not?" He said excitedly. Gaara almost smiled, almost.

"Good." Gaara mumbled before stepping forward and grabbing Naruto by his shirt, pulling him forward into a kiss.

It was safe, closed mouth, nothing too flashy or anything to get excited about, but that didn't shy from the fact that it was probably one of the better kisses Naruto had had in a long time. Out of both habit and curiosity, his tongue flashed out to ghost over the red heads bottom lip, just to taste. When his organ returned to his mouth as quickly as it left, it brought back the taste of... oreos?

Gaara stepped back and licked his lips.

"So, where do we go from here?" Gaara made a face.

"You could at least buy me dinner, I'm not that easy."


	3. Just Another Stereotype

**Chapter III: Just Another Stereotype**

And now, Naruto would like to re-enact the conversations he'd previously had with himself, just to make things clear.

_**Earlier that day.**_

_Dinner, OK. I could take him to dinner, no problem. He's a little guy, probably doesn't eat too much... Not like I'm rich like Neji though. It'll be cool. Plus I can find out more about him, ask questions and stuff... treat him like a __**real**__ boyfriend. After all that's what we are from now on, right?_

_I can't believe he agreed to go out with me so easily. I wonder... was he chasing after me the same way I was with him? Nah, he looks too mature for that... Wait! Does that mean I'm immature? Chasing around a guy like I'm some sixteen year old love struck manga character. Argh!_

_No, no. It can't be, after all, would Gaara go out with someone so childish? I hope not. I would think I've changed since I was a kid..._

_**An hour before his date.**_

_I'm going on a date._

_I'm going on a date._

_Wait... Why am I singing t myself? Get it together Uzumaki! OK!_

_Now what am I missing?Fresh shower... check._

_Clean underwear... check. _

_Nice hair... sort of... check._

_Orange jumpsuit... che-._

_... Where the hell did that come from?_

_**Almost an hour into the date**__._

_What else is there to talk about? I've already asked him every question I could think of... and he cleverly avoided every single one of them. More like I couldn't find the voice to ask them... hehe... Why is everything about this guy so... taint-able. He's gotta be doing this on purpose... no way he keeps getting sauce on his cheek like that on accident. Then he dares to lick it away at it with the tip of his tongue... I wonder if he'll let me..._

_No, no, no. Calm down, Naruto. Control yourself...Wait... Is he laughing at me??_

_He's driving me crazy and the date's just started._

_I promised myself that I wouldn't get carried away..._

_Agh... why does he have to eat that way? If he's just gonna lick the sauce off the bread-stick, what's the reason for dipping it in there in the first place. This isn't making my situation any better either, we haven't even gotten past the main course and already I'm stiff as a board... And it's been weeks since I've had any... _

_He's so going down..._

"...Don't you think so, Naruto-kun?"

Gaara looked up at the blond with big, innocent green eyes. Naruto stared back blankly.

"Huh? Sorry, I wasn't listening." He offered an apologising smile.

Gaara gave a quick smirk, lifting another bread-stick to his lips.

"It's ok... It wasn't that important anyway."

Naruto nodded, squirming uncomfortably in his chair, almost sighing with relief when their food arrived. He made his way through his rather quickly, as he often did, rarely taking the time t savor his meal. Gaara, however too all the time in the world, meanwhile making a relatively good mess of his face. Naruto didn't understand how a guy could be so messy with his food. But then again, he could never stay neat once upon a time also...

By the time dessert came, Naruto was sure Gaara's mouth, cheek, and at least one eye got a good taste of his meal as well. Now he was fairly certain the red head was doing it on purpose... but why? Did he think Naruto found that kind of thing attractive? If that was the case, the red head was immensely correct and, if Naruto could, he would give the guy a standing ovation for being so perceptive. The only problem was he couldn't stand due to the standing ovation Gaara was already receiving within the blond's pants.

Naruto growled low in his throat, drumming his fingers on the table.

Gaara looked up, white frosting on the side of his mouth. "What's the matter? The food not good?"

Naruto shook his head.

"Food's fine"

"Then what's the matter?" A mere tilt of the head, the fork dangling out of his mouth was Gaara's return expression.

Naruto twitched. "Gaara could you hurry up please?"

"Oh, am I taking too long? We still have time to talk." He licked the fork.

"I really don't feel like talking..."

"No? You wanna leave?" He caught some of the sweet icing onto his finger, Naruto watched in agonising arousal as it disappeared into his mouth.

That was it. Naruto stood up and crossed to the other side of the table, lifting the underside of Gaara's chin with a finger. He licked the cream from the side of the boy's mouth. He backed away some so that he could look into those green eyes.

"We're leaving... now."

Gaara didn't have a chance to respond. The next thing he knew he was being dragged out of his seat, heading for the door of the restaurant. The waitress attempted to stop them when Naruto threw a wad of money onto the desk, pretty sure it was more than the ammount necessary to pay for the bill, but not caring nonetheless. The woman at the counter looked stunned and sputtered a "Thank you and come back soon" as she watched the two leave the building; Naruto pulling Gaara behind him.


	4. Yaoi is Homosexual

_**0A.N. Thanks to the ppl that reviewed before, I have decided to continue. **__**These chapters are gonna be shorter than what I usually write because this story isn't gonna be that long, OK? **__**Tell me what you think so I have motivation to continue.**_D: SEE SEE!! ((taps authors note)) I said these chapters wouldn't be that long in the beginning. It's not my fault if you people don't read the authors notes. -.- Enjoy. :P

**Kyo** - Thanx and oreos (double stuffed :D) to _Shiro Shade _for such an awesome suggestion. The lemon in this story is based mostly on her idea. But I kinda twisted it to make it my own, not that I think any of you will be complaining (you included Shiro-chan ;D). So if anyone dies of chronic nosebleeds, tell your friends and family to send your lawsuits to her :3 For she completely corrupted my mind, making this **PWP** complete.

* * *

**_Chapter IIII: Yaoi is Homosexual (so what?? :O)_**

To think he let this guy affect him this way, the nerve. Naruto mentally berated himself, it was too early in the relationship, he knew that, but Gaara had yet to complain about being forced out of the restaurant and now quickly headed towards Naruto's car. He found it just in time to realise that, hey, if someone was really enjoying their meal, they would make up some kind of protest about being snatched away from it so suddenly... or was that only him? Furthermore, Naruto wasn't being gentle about the way he dragged the red head, which led him to only one reasonable conclusion:

He was doing it on purpose. The lack of protest said it all. He was getting pretty feed up with these little childish games; he slammed Gaara up against the car, the red head made a little noise in the back of his throat, looking up at Naruto innocently.

"You were doing it on purpose." He accused.

Gaara blushed and suddenly found the pavement of the parking lot completely fascinating. He mumbled, "Did it work?"

Naruto faltered some.

_Thenerve of this guy! Just who does he think i am? He think he can play around with me like some kind of toy? I'll show him._ He growled low, just enough to cause the red head to look up into his frustrated blue eyes.

"What do you want from me?"

Gaara made a face, one Naruto couldn't read or, better yet, didn't _want_ to read at the moment. He said nothing though, answering the blonde's question with a blank stare.

"Tch, I don't have time for these coy little innuendos. If you have some sort of ulterior motives, please speak up now because I'm getting a little impatient."

Gaara pursed his lips in thought and looked up at the Uzumaki. The red head grabbed Naruto's jacket lapels and pulled him closer, so much that their faces were inches away from each other, the way it should have been hours ago.

'You really are a dumb blonde." With that he kissed him, roughly, opening his mouth to let the blonde's urging tongue sweep inside. The others organ swept inside of his mouth, cleaning him of little taste accept that of Naruto. Gaara pushed back against the invasion, earning him a low growl from the blonde and a tug closer. At this point he could sense Naruto's frustration, he felt it and the way it poked into his thigh. Gaara smiled inside of his head.

Naruto on the other hand was half out of his mind with want and lust, so much that the frustration was starting to go to his head. He supposed an hour with a tease that looked like Gaara could do that to him, if nothing else. He pushed the red head against the car more, wiggling his way between his legs; Gaara had no protests. Their mouths still attached and working as one, Naruto moved his hands down Gaara's back until they reached all the way down to his firm ass. He sculpted the flesh, molding it in his own way, causing Gaara to mewl slightly. He pressed against the smaller body more, feeling the hardness of the other boys growing arousal, which more or less pissed him off.

Here he was, at full attention, and Gaara was only getting started. What could be said about himself? ...That he wasn't as stimulating as Gaara was?... Hell no.

He used the grip on the red head's backside to push their hips together more, the friction there caused Naruto's stomach to burn with need. Simultaneously he felt Gaara's member awaken and the other purred nicely into their ongoing kiss. Gaara's grip removed from Naruto's jacket to climb up into his soft strands of honey blonde hair; he tugged rather roughly when Naruto squeezed their groins together once more.

Headlights flashed on them in the distance, causing Gaara to break the kiss and turn his head in the direction of the disappearing car. He'd almost forgot they were still in the parking lot, in public, where anyone could see them. Here and now was not the best place to do this, he thought. But the only problem that would come of that was convincing Naruto as well, seeing that the blonde looked as if he wanted to - and most likely was going to - ravish him here, on his very car, no matter who saw. It was unnerving and exhilarating all at the same time. But still he tried to warn the blonde.

"Naruto, we should probably head back to your-" Lips were his interruption, warm, soft lips that told him that the blonde didn't care in the least if they were in public or not; he had an urgent need to be fulfilled and it couldn't be postphoned. Gaara pondered/worried in his head if he had been _too_ much of a tease during dinner.

"First I gotta take care of something." Naruto's hot breath was at his ear and his hands were moving down to Gaara's belt buckle, quickly unfastening it along with the pants button underneath. Gaara watched in horror/arousal the way the blonde pulled down his zipper and hooked his hand underneath the waistline of his pants and underwear. All the while Naruto's hands worked on the red heads bottom half, his lips worked at the top, spreading kisses around his jawline and neck, sucking on the expanse of skin underneath his ear, biting his collar bone and licking whatever other patches of skin he could reach. By the time the blonde's lips were back on his, Gaara didn't care that his pants and undies were pulled down around his feet.

Naruto grabbed his length, shielding it from the chill of the night. Gaara shuddered and pulled the blonde closer, thrusting himself into the others hand more.

Never had he felt like this before, he didn't think he had the capacity, to just sit back and let someone fondle him out in the open. Not even in Gaaras most serious past relationships had they ever gone this far, and this was just the first date! Well... it wasn't as if he had that many ex's to brag about anyway.

His thoughts were pushed aside, however, when the blonde moved lower on his body, dropping to his knees on the pavement. Naruto fisted the red head some, earning him soft panting sounds, before moving his mouth over Gaara's entire shaft, said boy tugged on hair that was gripped between tightly clenched fists. Naruto's blue eyes moved upwards too look at Gaara's face, but it wasn't visible; he currently had it thrown back in pleasure. So the blonde continued to suckle him, moving his skilled mouth back and forth on the throbbing cock, happily aware that Gaara was new to this and celebrating the fact that he would be his first. He snaked a hand around to the Sabaku's backside again, pushing past the soft cheeks to find the puckered hole that waited. With a finger he pushed past the first fold of skin, and thought his hair might be pulled out of his scalp. He gingerly continued, however, growling around the other boy's member when he heard the red head's breath quicken and the startled moan that left him when another finger was entered.

Gaara couldn't think, he could only feel... feel the way those tan fingers stretched his skin, feel the hot, sloppy wetness that coated his dick over and over... and feel as the orgasm rose in his stomach to a point where he nearly cried upon release. As he fell back against the car, the metal cool on his overheated skin, Naruto continued milking him, he whined. Finally the blonde slid back up so that they were faced to face and Gaara knew what was coming. Those hands moved back down to his ass, lifting him up against the car, Gaara twisted his legs around the strong waist that held him up, cause he surely couldn't do it on his own. He felt something hard and hot prod his entrance and didn't even think to consider when the blonde had uncovered himself, the fact of the matter was he didn't really care at that point. It entered him slowly, Naruto taking into consideration that this was the red head's first time, for that Gaara was grateful because it hurt like hell.

When the blonde stopped moving he was confused, untill he realised he was completely sheathed within him. Something about the atmmosphere and their surroundings made their little 'act' all the more erotic - he don't know if it was the fucking on a car, in a parking lot or the chance that _anyone _could walk out and see them right now. Naruto panted, clearly trying to keep his cool, he moved his mouth over Gaara's capturing the others lips, then tongue, the red head moaned, tilting his hips. Despite his intentions, Naruto took that as, "OK, go," he slid out, then back in.

Gaara lost any use of his vocal chords accept incoherent moans, sighs and grunts, apparently the same went for Naruto, save for the fact that Gaara's name could be picked out of the lusty sounds every so often. The red head's insides squeezed Naruto's prick inside even more, causing him to speed up, Gaara, with the lack of anything else to hold onto, tightened his legs and arms around Naruto's waist and neck. His lower back was pounded into the glass on the side of the car, he feared it would break from the constant tremors, but the fear was immediately replaced by pleasure when the blunt of Naruto's cock hit a place inside of the red head. He screamed, once, good and loud, ripping his head from between the juncture at the blonde's shoulder and neck to truly voice the sound.

"Fuck, you're loud." Naruto mumbled against Gaara's neck, who could only manage a halfhearted chuckle, seriously, he felt like his insides were going to explode.

Naruto continued his rhythm, barely, Gaara had already cum again, squeezing his walls tightly and the pressure on his member intensified immensely. Gaara mumbled incoherently, the pressure in his stomach rising, he could only hold on little by little, his composure sliping away more thaan it alredy had been before, which was a feat to say the least. Naruto was staring to lose his grip and the last thing he wanted was for Gaara to fall. He shifted their position, halting his thrusts, sliding Gaara around so that he lay on the hood of the car, this way it wouldn't be only Naruto supporting him.

Once sure the red head would stay planted Naruto began t move again, this time at a slower place, the angle he was workig at before gave direct access to Gaara's 'spot' now that their positions were shifted, he'd have to find it all over again... not that he was complaining. As Naruto moved - not too slowly - at a well paced rhythm, Gaara grabbed for something, _anything_, including Naruto, the hood of the car and even his own hair. The slow pace concentrated every feeling to his opening, he could feel it all now; the burning way Naruto stretched him, the friction of his inner walls as the blonde moved within him, he thought he would be torn apart by the pleasure.

With every movement, Naruto shifted some, watching Gaara carefully, as if searching for something. Gaara's pleasure fogged mind was haily aware just what that something was, in a way he was afraid, when hit before, that spot almost brought tears to his eyes, the pleasure was so intense... This time, if Naruto were to attack the bundle of nerves with his thick, hard cock... who knows what type of noises poor Gaara was liable to make.

When the spot was finally hit, Gaara groaned low, turning it into a moan of Naruto's name. Said blonde chuckled.

"I found it, eh?" He licked Gaara's cheek and quickened some, going faster but not so fast that he would reach release himself.

The blonde's member continued to pump inside Gaara's ass. A few screams let themselves loose when the Uzumaki decided that his goal would be to hit the bundle of nerves inside Gaara with each stroke and due to his thrusts and eerily perfect angle, he got them almost perfect every time. Gaara moaned loudly, squeezing his legs around Naruto's, the onslaught of pleasure becoming too much for him... he knew he wouldn't last long... and judging from the blonde's sweat slicked face, erratic thrusts and heavy pants, he couldn't be either. Just as he came to that conclusion, Naruto wrapped his hand around Gaara's bobbing member, stroking it absently, causing Gaara to squirm. He moaned again, covering his face with his palms, tring to stifle whatever noises he could.

Naruto's hand moved quicker on his length, just in time with the blonde's thrusts, it was almost as if he were trying to draw it out on porpose, bringing the red head agonising pleasure until he wanted to beg for release, because soon, if he wasn't granted it, he would start begging.

Gaara mused long enough to come up with the explination that this was Naruto's way of revenge.

_Hell of a way to get even._

The heat clenching in his stomach soon moved through his body in the event of Gaara's orgasm, he spasmed some and moaned, arching off the metal hood. Naruto gave a few more thrusts inside of him, then the red head felt w warm substance coat his insides, he whined at the feeling, wiggling some, Naruto pushed his hips down to keep them still, he continued to push in and out, making sure the red head took all of his essence inside of him. He moaned when Gaara involuntarily clamped down on him.

"Gods, Gaara..." Gaara fidgited more.

"... Are you done yet...?"

Naruto laughed.

He pulled out slowly, trailing the remnants of his release over the hood of his car, he used the napkin he'd stolen from the restaurant earlier to clean himself up before replacing his member and zipping up his pants. He looked at the panting and shivering Gaara sprawled out on the car, making sure to commit the image to memory before he pulled the pale boy up, cleaning him off as well. Gaara, still feeling mushy and sated, wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck; he opened an eye and peered into the parking lot: it was still empty. He sighed in relief, until he noticed the car across from the one he was now perched upon.

"Naruto...?" He asked sleepily.

"Mmm?"

"Isn't _that_ your car?"


End file.
